The present invention relates to a hydraulic unit for slip-controlled brake systems.
The German patent application P 41 07 625.7 discloses a hydraulic unit for slip-controlled brake systems for automotive vehicles, the valve accommodating member of which is directly flanged to a central housing containing the accumulator and pressure generating and driving elements. These functional elements are arranged in location bores which are distributed over the central housing so that, among other things, a number of working positions have to be considered in the work program of the automatic machine tool during the production of the complicated central housing and the valve accommodating member which has to be manufactured separately in the machining center. Besides, the size of the hydraulic unit cannot be reduced due to the described structure, so that the mounting position or the mounting place is more difficult to select.